By Special Grace
by LilinasWrites
Summary: Expectation Fails one-shot #3! I the final chapter of Expectation Fails Blaine mentions Kurt finally letting him blow him in the office. This is that story.


"Don't move."

Such a simple command.

But if Blaine had learned anything in their two months together it was that nothing with Kurt was ever simple.

They had done this every day this week, the week leading up to Kurt's birthday, so that by now it was almost a ritual. Kurt would be waiting for him by the door when he got back to his office for lunch, leaning against the wall in some gorgeous, unconcerned pose. They would go inside, Kurt would settle in the chintz armchair, drop Blaine's kneeling pillow onto the floor between his feet, motion Blaine onto it, and, after Blaine fell to his knees, take his hands and arrange them on the knobby arms of the antique chair.

Then he told Blaine not to move.

And then he talked.

Up until now Kurt had been shy with words. It was Blaine, usually, who did the talking. Blaine who whispered fantasies in the dark of night while Kurt touched and teased him. Which made it especially intense now to listen to him, not in the privacy of their bedroom but here in the office with all the noise of a school full of students set free for lunch just on the other side of the door, telling Blaine how beautiful he was and detailing things, things that got more erotic as the week went on and Kurt grew bolder, that he wanted to do to Blaine when they were finally alone.

On Monday Blaine been sure that Kurt was finally going to let him do what he'd been begging for for weeks. So sure that his leaking cock had left a dark stain on the front of his yellow slacks, even though his last orgasm had been barely twelve hours before.

He'd quickly realized though, on Monday, that it was all just a new way Kurt had devised to tease him. Letting him kneel there, so close, so turned on, so desperate for it that his mouth was watering, but not letting him have it. It took superhuman effort to keep still, but he did, holding out hope that if he could obey perfectly Kurt would decide to reward him and give him what he craved.

But at 12:30 on Monday Kurt had leaned forward and kissed him deep and Blaine had had to make do with Kurt's tongue instead of his cock. He'd swallowed his disappointment and gotten himself under control and thanked the late cold spell they were having that he could get away with wearing his sweater all afternoon to cover up the evidence of his lunchtime activities.

But it had gotten progressively harder, as the week went on and the teasing intensified, to recover from these little mini torture sessions, just kneeling and contemplating what he could not have while Kurt's words spun images in his head that left him breathless.

By Friday when the door locked behind him and Kurt settled onto the chair like a king taking his throne, wearing, deliberately, Blaine was sure, the black and white striped pants that Kurt knew he couldn't resist, Blaine was hard before his knees hit the pillow, ready to beg for all he was worth.

"Don't move."

He didn't quite manage to stifle his groan.

Kurt didn't seem to mind. He lifted Blaine's face with a finger under his chin and when Blaine looked up he found Kurt smiling.

"This has been a hard week for you, hasn't it?"

Blaine couldn't help smiling up at Kurt, sitting there above him as beautiful as ever. "In some ways," he said.

Kurt's foot slid around Blaine's knee and he bumped Blaine's balls with the hard toe of his polished leather boot. "Only some ways?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Blaine tried hard not to wince as the pointed toe prodded parts of his body that had passed aching days ago and were fast approaching excruciating. "Well, that part's hard, obviously," Kurt smiled a little at his inadvertent joke and responded by dragging his foot along the length of Blaine's cock, and it took all his willpower not to hump against the rough friction.

"But?" Kurt prompted, still teasing Blaine's cock mercilessly with his foot.

Blaine struggled to remember his point. "But it makes me feel - safe, too. Oh God!"

The sole of Kurt's boot pushed hard straight down against the head of Blaine's cock. Blaine fought to stay still, torn between flinching away from the pain and thrusting into the pleasure that seemed all the more intense for the bite of pain that accompanied it. He held his breath, fingers clawing at the arms of the chair, grappling for purchase in the carved grooves there. Then Kurt rocked his foot from side to side, still pressing hard and the air left Blaine's lungs with a gasp as his head fell forward in defeat.

"God, I love you desperate like this." Kurt's foot kept up its assault as he spoke. "The way you look at me? If you knew how much I love it you'd be … terrified, probably. I dream about it. I fantasize about making you wait weeks. Months. What you'd be like after months of teasing with no release. The sounds you'd make when I touch you. The things you'd be willing to do just for a chance to come. God, the way you'd beg. The way you'd shudder under my hands. If you had any idea how cruel I am to you my head …"

He was going to come. Kneeling here, under Kurt's foot, with Kurt's words painting pictures of cruelties in his mind, he was going to come in his pants like a horny teenager and everyone would see, everyone would know, and God help him he wanted it, wanted the orgasm he was desperately trying to hold back, wanted the humiliation of the entire school knowing how completely Kurt owned him. But even more than that he wanted to obey. So he forced himself to stay still as Kurt's shoe worked over his cock, held back with everything he had as the pleasure built inevitably to its peak, and whispered, when he knew he couldn't hold out any longer, "I'm close. I'm so close."

The pressure disappeared and Blaine opened his eyes to find Kurt's foot hovering mere inches from his crotch. The smallest thrust would bring them back together again, and it took everything he had not to close that gap. "Oh please," he begged despite his best intentions, "please, please, please."

Kurt touched Blaine's face again, lifted it so that their eyes met. "God you're amazing," he said, his blue eyes sparkling in the light from Blaine's little lamp. "I've been so hard on you this week and you've been perfect."

The words filled Blaine with warmth and pride, even as he spoke to negate them. "I moved my head," he murmured, still breathless.

"Still, I think you deserve a reward." Kurt leaned close and Blaine thought he was going to be kissed but at the last moment Kurt turned his head to the side and his lips brushed Blaine's left ear instead. "Open my pants."

Blaine froze. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move. He was almost certain he'd misheard because he was afraid to let himself believe Kurt was offering what Blaine thought he was offering. He stayed perfectly still even as Kurt settled back in the chair and spread his legs wider in obvious invitation.

"Do you mean it?" he finally asked, and he could hear his own voice trembling.

"You'd better get moving before I change my mind," Kurt replied.

Blaine moved. His fingers fumbled at Kurt's fly, shoving the button through its hole with much more force than was necessary and jerking the zipper down hard. Kurt lifted his ass off the seat and Blaine tugged at his pants, and the briefs under them, until they finally slid down Kurt's thighs and his erection sprang free, long and hard and about the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen.

He forced his hands back to the arms of the chair, because he'd only been told to open Kurt's pants and the last thing he wanted to do now was screw up and lose the chance to make this fantasy come true. Kurt rested his own hands on top of Blaine's, then slid them up his arms, across his shoulders and into the curls that brushed the nape of Blaine's neck. Blaine shivered under his touch, but held still until Kurt tugged at his hair, pulling his head back so that once again he was staring into gorgeous gray-blue eyes.

"I expect you -" Kurt began, but at that moment someone laughed, just on the other side of the door, the sharp sound rising abruptly out of the background babble. Kurt's eyes flew to the door and for a moment he looked like what he was, a teenager about to break both the spirit and the letter of a number of school rules. But he recovered quickly and the dom was back in place almost immediately, but not quickly enough to keep Blaine's heart from sinking.

"I expect you to take your time and make this good," he continued. "This is about me, remember." He glanced at the door again, then quickly back at Blaine, who hadn't moved. "I'm waiting."

Blaine forced himself to speak. "We don't have to … I mean if you're … I'll survive if we don't …"

Kurt lifted one leg very deliberately up and over Blaine's shoulder and his booted foot connected with the door with a thump that had to have been audible to anyone passing by in the hallway. He kept his dominant face firmly in place, but his eyes gave him away; Blaine could see by the way they softened, the tiny crinkling at the corners, that Kurt was grateful for the offer. But his eyes were as far as it went. He bent his leg closer, so that his thigh in those pants was almost brushing Blaine's cheek, and said again, "I'm waiting."

Blaine thought he'd maybe never loved Kurt more than in that moment. He gave Kurt his very best under-the-lashes submissive gaze. "Am I allowed to move now?" he asked.

Kurt didn't even have time to finish his nod before Blaine had an arm wrapped around that leg and was nosing up one of the black stripes all the way to Kurt's groin and back again toward his knee, breathing in the blended scent of warm cotton and warm Kurt, savoring this moment that he'd honestly thought would never come.

"You know, it's a little disturbing how much you fetishize these pants," Kurt said, giggling breathlessly at the tickling touch.

"It's not the pants, it's your legs in the pants."

"Well you can worship my legs any time. I thought you wanted to blow me."

Kurt just casually dropping phrases like "blow me" was still enough of a novelty that Blaine's belly twisted with excitement at the words. He looked up long enough to really take Kurt in, spread out in the chair, his leg up against the door, his cock naked and eager. His own dick squirmed hard against the fabric that confined it, and he could feel it leaking little hot spurts of fluid that must already be staining his pants. He really didn't need to be any more turned on than he already was, but he couldn't help himself. "Yes Sir," he whispered, then proceeded to apologize to Kurt's cock for neglecting it, as eloquently as he could with his mouth too full of it to actually form words.

Kurt had told him to take his time and Blaine obeyed, of course. Not that it was any kind of hardship to lose himself in the taste of Kurt's cock, the warm smell of his skin, the tiny sounds he was trying without success to stifle. It was heaven, in fact, to kneel there, even his own intense arousal faded into background noise with Kurt in his mouth, filling all his senses, each little surge of precome bursting sharp against his tongue like a reward for the pleasure he was giving his master.

And oh, how Blaine's balls clenched, so hard he had to moan around Kurt's cock, at that thought, _master_, the word always hovered so close at moments like these. He knew Kurt wasn't ready for it, that it gave name to a dynamic he wasn't quite willing to embrace yet, but in his head Blaine gave in to it completely. _Thank you, master_, he thought as he licked tiny figure eights into the head of Kurt's cock, dipping into the slit on every pass, hoping for more. _Fuck me, master_, as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and sank down, taking Kurt deep into his throat. And as if he could read Blaine's mind Kurt thrust, pushing even deeper, filling Blaine in that way that he never, ever got tired of. Blaine slid his hand lower so that he could feel the muscles in Kurt's ass flex and release, and his own hips took up the rhythm, pumping right along with Kurt as if egging him on. _Control me, Master, make me wait, make me suffer, use me and make me yours_.

And again Kurt responded, as if Blaine had spoken aloud, gripping Blaine's hair with insistent fingers and moving his head to perfectly complement the increasing speed of his thrusts. Blaine clutched at Kurt's ass and held on for the ride, mouth open, tongue wide and flat sliding up and down the underside of Kurt's shaft, until finally Kurt's hips lost all rhythm and his hand went painfully tight and he plunged one last time into Blaine's throat and came, shuddering through the orgasm that finally gave Blaine what he'd been craving all week.

Kurt's release seemed to slam Blaine right back into full awareness of his own body's desperate need. His dick throbbed and pulsed right along with Kurt's and the tiny sounds escaping Kurt's throat were echoed in Blaine's. He knew every nuance of the pleasure Kurt was experiencing and his body screamed for its own release. As Kurt finally relaxed back into the chair with a deep sigh of satisfaction Blaine found himself trembling hard, gasping for breath as the need carried away all his self-control.

"Hey. It's okay," Kurt's hand settled on his back and rubbed gently, soothingly.

"I can't … I need …"

Kurt's fingers deftly closed his pants and he slipped off the chair onto the floor next to Blaine, his back pressed up against the desk, and tugged Blaine's shaking body into his arms.

Blaine settled back against Kurt's chest and tried to relax inside those strong arms, to calm the spasms that wracked his body. But the desire was too strong, his body had been starved for too long, and even this gentle embrace enflamed him.

"Shhhh," Kurt whispered, and his lips brushing Blaine's ear did nothing to help him control himself. "Just feel it Blaine. Give in. That's why we do this. It's what you want, isn't it? For me to make you feel what I want you to feel?"

"God, yes," Blaine gasped.

Kurt's hands stroked soothing patterns into Blaine's chest.

"Then stop fighting it. You're amazing, Blaine. You're so much more than I could ever have dreamed of. So just be. Relax and trust me."

The words must have had some kind of magic because Blaine did relax. He settled more heavily against Kurt's body, his legs falling apart to the floor, and as he relaxed the tremors eased and the heat under his skin began to settle back to a slightly more tolerable level.

And then because Kurt was his soulmate, that one person who was destined to help him reach new depths of obedience and sexual submission, he cupped a hand, with the lightest possible touch, over Blaine's aching cock, and let it rest there, turning up the pressure another notch, twisting his insides into new knots.

"No, please -" Blaine moaned, but Kurt shushed him again, breath hot against his ear.

"Trust me. Just a little longer. I have plans for this weekend and it's going to be so good, I promise." His fingers danced oh so lightly over Blaine's cock, down to his balls and back again. Blaine rode the pleasure, the excruciating need, he gave in to it and floated on it, let it lift him up.

When Kurt finally stopped the teasing touches, Blaine was surprised to find that a part of him was disappointed. But he knew he shouldn't have been. Belonging to Kurt was challenging but the effort and suffering were always worth it in the end. He lifted his head - the only part of his body that he dared move when he was skating this close to an unauthorized orgasm - and gave Kurt a tiny smile. Kurt's return smile was wider and full of boyish pride at what he'd accomplished.

"Better?" Kurt asked.

"How do you always manage to give me what I need even when you're torturing me?"

Kurt lifted his left arm so Blaine could see his cuff. "Soulmate," he said happily.

"I don't suppose your soulmate sense told you to bring an ice pack with you?" Blaine asked as he leaned back against Kurt and closed his eyes.

"Sorry. You're going to have to get presentable all on your own."

Blaine groaned, but turned and pushed himself up far enough that he could capture Kurt's lips in a kiss. Kurt kissed back with the aching sweetness that was a hallmark of a Kurt kiss, but he pulled back when Blaine's tongue sought entrance against his lips.

"That's not going to help you get under control."

"I'll stay behind my desk all fifth period," Blaine said and he kissed Kurt again, turning more fully to press their bodies together when Kurt opened his mouth and let Blaine in.

They kissed until Blaine was rutting helplessly against Kurt's hip, then Kurt disengaged again and gave him a knowing smile. "You really do love this, don't you?" he asked. "Even when you're begging me to stop."

"I really do," Blaine murmured and this time Kurt kissed him and Blaine could feel the possessiveness in his lips.

_Master_, he said to himself, and oh yes. He'd definitely be spending fifth period hiding behind his desk.


End file.
